Young Justice's Search History
by Redhead98
Summary: While bored on monitor duty, Batman decides to see how the team is managing...by looking at their search history! Hilarity ensues
1. Chapter 1

_Technically_, he wasn't doing anything wrong. With the team being fairly new, it was only natural to want to make sure things were settling in okay. He was not being nosy, overprotective, or anything like that. At all.

Batman told himself this as he sat in the Watchtower, on monitor duty. How he hated that job. And _no_, what he was doing was not out of boredom, either.

First he clicked on Robin's Search History for the past week on the Mountain's network. A list appeared,

_Bruce Wayne news_

_Batman news_

_Gotham Academy News_

_United Nations News_

_Gotham City News_

_How much does an elephant cost_

_Is it legal to own a pet elephant_

_How to make lasagna_

_Green Arrow new sidekick_

_Kid Flash live television blunders_

_Who is The Batman Controversy_

_World's most useless facts_

_Compound, complex or compound-complex sentences_

_Yahoo answers_

_Dictionary_

_Thesaurus_

_Help with compound, complex and compound-complex_ _sentences_

_Gmail_

_Average height for 13 year old male_

Next was Artemis' Search History,

_Gotham Academy security breaches_

_How to change your last name_

_News footage of Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Speedy_

_Netflix_

_Help with Calculus_

_Online math help_

_Free online tutoring_

_Scientific Calculator_

_yahoo answers_

_Differentiation HELP_

_Lord of the Flies cheat sheet_

_101 insults_

_101 insults for redheads_

_101 insults for boys you dislike_

_Footage of Justice League_

_What day of July is mothers day_

And then Aqualad's Search History...

_How to prepare coffee_

_What is Karma_

_Definition of Fandom_

_Objective of Monopoly_

_What is an orthodontist_

_Star City news_

_Barnes and Noble_

_War and peace_

_Empire State Building_

_Canadian bacon_

_What is team Edward_

And onto M'gann's...

_How to use a iphone_

_typing practice_

_What does the fox say?_

_Marie Logan_

_Robin, Kid flash, Aqualad, Speedy_

_yahoo answers_

_what is a std_

_what is alcohol_

_how to play go fish_

_how to bake chocolate chip cookies_

_how to bake snicker doodle cookies_

_how to not burn cookies_

_what is Kool aid_

_what is slang_

_how to drive_

_what are hunger games_

_who is doctor who? is who his name?_

_what is texting_ _lingo?_

_what is a music video_

_how to use makeup_

_how to do a sleepover_

_definition of hooking up_

_what are fangirls?_

_what does an idiom do_

_are mermaids real_

_what is trolling_

Admittedly, this was making monitor duty a lot more entertaining. Kid Flash was last,

_How to train a veliociraptor_

_There's a tiger in the bathroom_

_Help accidentally swallowed a penny_

_Kid Flash on news_

_yahoo answers_

_insults for archers_

_insults for blondes_

_top 20 best comebacks_

_50 ways to get revenge_

_best friend is gypsy but doesnt_ _really look like it?_

_stormtroopers_

_stormtroopers_ _breakdancing_

_10 ways to pick a lock_

_a dummies guide to hacking_

_top 10 pranks to pull on best friend_

_cheeseburger computer wallpapers_

_youtube_

_what happened to voldemorts_ _nose_

_can chuck norris_ _divide by 0_

_why cant you divide by zero_

_spanish_ _verb help_

_what is slap a ginger day_

_when is slap a ginger day_

_temporary hair dye_

_chinchillas_

_why daylight savings time_

_why isnt_ _11 pronounced onety-one_

_why do the french always retreat_

Flash bursted through the door a second after Batman finished reading the list, and said,

"...what are you looking at?", and began reading before he could close the window out.

"You gotta be kidding..." Flash started laughing, "This is hilarious...be right back!"

Soon Superman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Flash were all crammed into the room, laughing at the search histories till their sides hurt.

"How the heck do they come up with this stuff?"

"Robin wants an elephant? Get out your pocketbook, Batman!"

"I think M'gann needs a little help understanding a few things..."

"How do you accidentally swallow a penny?"

"Well, it happens, I did it a few years ago too, but it wasn't my fault,"

"Wait, how does that even hap-"

"Hey, what _is _team Edward?"

"Why does Artemis want to change her last name?"

"This one is great, 'what is Karma'; I'll tell you what it is, its a b-"

"Hey Mothers Day isn't in July! Ha, she's way off!"

" What in the world is slap a redhead day?"

"Apparently Wally was wondering the same thing."

"But this, fellow peers, is the greatest question of them all; 'why do the french always retreat?", said Flash, which set off even more laughter.

Who knew spying on the kids could be so much fun?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Got an amazing turn out on this fic, thanks so much you guys :)**

**Was never planning to continue this, but you all asked! Here is the second Chapter, hope its as good, apologies if you don't like it, its understandable**

**PLEASE NOTE: My excuse for Superboy****not being in the last one was that the team was still pretty new and he didnt****know/care about the internet at that point. Superboy****to be included in this chapter.**

After looking at the team's search history a few week's ago, all of the heroes who had read it had to confess to immense curiosity as to what it looked like now. It only became worse when Black Canary saw Connor using a laptop, and couldn't help but tell the others. Therefore, by coordinated efforts by Dinah and Flash, the monitor room was crammed with Superman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Flash, and of course, Batman (who had been tricked, being told an 'important issue' had come up.)

Flash clicked 'History for past week', then selected Robin's name:

_How many words are spelled the same way backwards_

_top ten best comebacks for trash talk_

_cant feel 3 fingers on left hand_

_is it illegal to own an elephant you find in the wild_

_technicalities on owning an elephant_

_what phobia do you have if you hate monkeys_

_best comebacks for orphan jokes_

_where is hogwarts_

_that movie about the redheaded spy lady_

_what type of security do zoos have_

_are ramen noodles made of cardboard_

_best internet pranks_

_smooth criminal lyrics_

_is annie okay_

_how to expain racsism to a friend_

_romafest_

_Why are dik-diks pronounced xylophone_

_Guitar tabs for goodnight moon_

_Baby elephants_

_Local zoos_

_Average zoo security_

_If you have cheese and no crackers are you cracka-lackin_

...then Artemis'

_How to clear search history_

_yahoo answers_

_Conditioners for untamable hair_

_taylor lautner llama_

_justice league live television blunders_

_why do 13 year old go crazy after lots of sugar_

_who is the batman_

_how to make a fake web page_

_101 ways to get even_

_what would texts between superheros look like_

_best fake names_

_is lady gaga sane_

_Is batman rich_

_Are most superheroes rich_

_How to hack into netflix_

_Why do heroines show so much cleavage_

_green arrow new sidekick news_

...Aqualad's, which was quite short

_definition of 'I'd bang that'_

_what is texting 'lingo'_

_how to send an email_

_sea world_

_what is a selfie_

_definition of swag_

_definition of twerk_

_how to wipe an image from your mind_

_Isn't your first birthday your second_

_What is Zefron_

...M'gann's

_How does someone hit on you if they don't hit you_

_What do phones die of_

_what does wtf mean?_

_what is a fandom_

_why cant mentos touch soda_

_are all movies true_

_who is cotton eye joe_

_where did he come from_

_where did he go_

_avengers assemble_

_is sugar bad for you_

_can too many cookies kill you_

_what does skinny dipping mean_

_Do you have to be pretty little to be a liar_

_Understanding sarcasm?_

Superboy's...

_superman_

_superman news_

_superman interviews_

_superman in action_

_does superman like teenagers_

_who is superman_

_why does everyone wear superhero shirts_

_how to use the google_

_definition of hickey_

_what is emo_

_what is a meme_

_Help using iPhone_

_Help texting_

_Help calling number_

_Help_

_Help searching the google_

_Where is the google on iPhone_

_iphone screen went black_

_how to wake a sleeping phone_

_What's a typo_

_How to turn off autocorrect_

_What are mascots_

_definition of going postal_

_definition of incest_

...and finally, Wally's

_best dumb blonde jokes_

_A beginners guide to hacking_

_How to earn money online_

_Dick grayson footage_

_Best news fails_

_Were dinosaurs made up by the CIA to discourage time travel_

_how much per hour is a private investigator_

_where is the shire_

_why isn't narnia in my closet_

_how to become indiana jones_

_cats who look like hitler_

_what should I name the wifi network_

_is the icloud like the eye thing in lord of the rings_

_british vs english words_

_robin fangirls_

_robin mobbed by fangirls_

_robin escaping fangirls_

_cat memes_

_how to get a song out of your head_

_Signs your best friend is a nut_

_Is chuck e cheese a casino for kids_

_Is cereal a soup_

_Mystery of batman identity_

_Wild theories on batman_

_Is a bicycle the acoustic version of a motorcycle_

_Bean bag_

_Bean bag house_

_Bean bags you can hide in_

_Bohemian rhapsody lyrics_

_Door handle is gone how do I get out_

_what is wrong with Dora_

_Where are Dora's parents_

_How to speak in a boston accent_

_Where is Sesame Street_

_Can you time travel_

_What happens if you time travel_

_How do you time travel_

_Are centipedes worms with legs_

_If you wear your grandads clothes will you look incredible_

_How to confuse people with logic_

_Epic bar fights_

_Are birds afraid of heights_

_What the heck is bagged milk_

_Celebrity look a likes_

_Why is Pluto not a planet anymore_

_Best senior pranks_

_Karaoke night local_

_Raccoon doing somersaults_

_Do birds think windows are like force fields_

_Ring stuck on finger help_

_Is my laptop going to blow up_

_What does water taste like_

_Difference between right and left_

_How to tell of someone is lying_

_How do you act your age if it is the first time you've been that age_

_Fabulous cat_

_Darth vader breakdancing_

_Pasta is on fire_

_Why is no one happy if your mother is not happy_

_How to troll on an elevator_

_Will Bigfoot ever be found_

_Cat stuck in tissue box_

_Is your name a birthday present_

_13 things pms stands for_

_Did the dementor die when umbridge kissed it_

_TRexs hugging_

_kid flash awesome_

As he finished reading, Flash suddenly exclaimed,

"Guess what just became a weekly tradition?"

And honestly, how could anyone protest it?


	3. Chapter 3

_Those nosy bastards_ Robin thought darkly, as he glared at the security footage.

Earlier he had concluded that hacking into the Watchtower's security cameras was long past due, and decided to make a lazy afternoon of it in his room at Mount Justice. After scrolling through footage of GA and Canary making out, Flash getting told off by Batman, Superman being friendly to absolutely everyone, Wonder Woman and Black Canary giggling together like school girls, conversations about Speedy and everything Green Arrow is doing wrong about him, talks about the team, and 'my sidekick is better than your sidekick' debates, he happened across some suspicious footage.

Moniter Room. Batman. Joined by Flash. Then a bunch of other Leaguers.  
><em>What was going on.<em>

He had turned up the volume, and almost starting cursing the League out in Romani when what they were all looking at was revealed.

Now, he was plotting. Oh yes, the hacker and troll in chief was plotting. He was well versed in the art of getting even. And he knew one of the best ways.

Breakline!

He had summoned the team to a local park in Happy Harbor, where he was brooding, waiting for the others to arrive. All arrived in ten minutes, and seemed to pick up on the dark mood their Boy Wonder was in, for nobody said anything, just took a seat on the picnic bench and waiting for him to say something.

"We need to talk."

At the end of the discussion, the team was truly astounded, and seriously peeved at their mentors and the League members in cahoots with them. All agreed on Robin's plan in a heartbeat. Oh how they were going to mess with the League's heads. And this time, Robin was their leader.

Breakline

Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Flash, and Aquaman were gathered in the monitor room for one of their best sorts of entertainment. Should they really be doing this? No. Would the kids be happy about it? No. Were they going to just leave it be though? NOPE! Flash clicked on 'Artemis' Search History' as they all looked at the screen.

_pregnancy test_  
><em>how do you get pregnant<em>  
><em>what do you do if banging 3 different guys<em>  
><em>tattoo parlors happy harbor<em>  
><em>snake bite piercing<em>  
><em>how to go emo<em>  
><em>cheat sheet site<em>

_then M'gann's..._

_Impersonating celebrities_  
><em>is stealing from a walmart a crime<em>  
><em>can you get in trouble for 'doing it' with a 13 year old boy<em>  
><em>how to drop out of school<em>  
><em>art of persuasion<em>  
><em>is selling pictures of yourself illegal<em>

_and Connor's..._

_how to tell a guy you like him_  
><em>best alcohol for parties<em>  
><em>how to hold liquor<em>  
><em>how to make fake id<em>  
><em>local clubs and bars<em>  
><em>easiest ways to make money online<em>  
><em>online scams<em>

_then Kaldur's..._

_how old until you are old enough to marry_  
><em>how much can you make selling dope<em>  
><em>satanic rituals<em>  
><em>symptoms of multiple personalities<em>  
><em>what do the voices mean<em>  
><em>the dangers of sleepwalking<em>

_then Wally's..._

_*explicit_  
><em>*explicit<em>  
><em>*explicit<em>  
><em>when to consider a sex change<em>  
><em>*explicit<em>  
><em>*explicit<em>

_then Robin's..._

_online dating_  
><em>at what week is it considered serious<em>  
><em>girlfriend is 4 years older than me is this legal<em>  
><em>adult rated movies<em>  
><em>best R rated movies to watch with girlfriend<em>  
><em>gay friend hitting on me<em>  
><em>The art of getting even<em>  
><em>this should teach you to not look at our search history<em>

_-Fin_

Everyone present in the room looked at each other in horror. It seemed as though it were a prank, but could they be sure? The mentors raced out of the room.

A few minutes later, one could find the mentors (even Superman) in the tv room at Mount Justice, interrogating the team in loud, panicked voices.

"Are you dating a girl FOUR years older than you?!"  
>"You're not pregnant, are you?"<br>"PLEASE tell me you aren't...'doing it' with Robin?!"  
>"...ARE YOU GAY?"<br>"What do you mean voices in your head, what do they say, whats all this about?!"  
>"WHY ARE YOU CONSIDERING A SEX CHANGE!"<br>"Why are you watching R rated movies?!"  
>"Youre too young to drink!"<br>"I am not going to allow you to get a tattoo! Or go emo!"  
>"Whats all this about selling dope?!"<p>

And then one hysterical voice shouted out,

"This is not normal, WHAT ARE YOU KIDS EVEN _ON_?!

**Eh, the League had it coming. Didn't they know Robin would find out about their snooping? Tsk tsk...lol this was hysterical to write. **

**This was the last chapter of this story, hope it lives up to the other two. THANK YOU for all your support! Crazy numbers of reviews, favs and follows, its always so exciting. If you liked this then take a look at my other stories, I'm ALWAYS updating and/or writing new ones. But again, this was the final chapter, so please enjoy. **

**:) **


End file.
